Fragments Of A Play
by Leonor 'Ner
Summary: "At the end of Ember Island Players, Aang is infuriated with himself. Until a small talk with Zuko makes him realise what he needs to do to redeem himself before Katara." Kataang 3 chapters story. R
1. Goodnight!

**Okay, so this is a 3 chapter's story I wrote. It's after that crazy play on the episode "_The Ember Island Players_" and for me this is what happened next the end of the episode and before the beginning of "_Sozin's Comet_".**

**This is the first chapter. It's short because I've divided this story so it wouldn't be huge. This chapter is Aang and Katara... oh, and Momo.**

**Have a nice reading.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – **Goodnight!**

Aang entered the beach house that once belonged to Zuko's family. Although he felt strange and slightly observed within those thick and dark walls, it was the best hidden place in the Fire Nation. He praised Zuko for having such a clever idea.

He was so confused, so infuriated and so miserable about what had happened hours ago, on the theatre balcony with Katara he didn't said goodnight to the rest of the gang and just left to his room on the second floor with Momo perched on his shoulder, gazing at him worriedly.

His head spun as he threw himself on the soft bed, the particles of dust dancing in front of him, illuminated by the rays of light from the moon outside his window. Momo jumped to his stomach and peered his eyes, angling his face as to understand what was wrong with him.

"I'm such an idiot, Momo." He remarked to the lemur, stroking his head absent-minded. "I completely ruined everything tonight. She's never going to look at me the same way again. How could I've been so stupid?"

Momo said something in his lemur like language and lowered his ears. To Aang it was like the little animal knew what he was saying and it felt somewhat relief to at least have Momo to talk to.

He sat down with Momo still on his lap and his eyes gazed through the window. The majestic and bright moon smiled at him from above, a gentle beam that made him angry. His hands turned to fists and a strangled growl escaped his lips.

"I'm so stupid." he almost screamed closing his eyes shut and hitting the bed with his strong fists.

Someone knocked on his door and Momo flew from his lap, hiding himself somewhere behind the pillows of the enormous bed and Aang stubbornly stood up and walked to the door. As he opened it only enough to sneak outside, Katara's dazzling blue eyes pierced him concerned.

"Hey!" she said forcing a smile to emerge on her lips. But Aang could see in her eyes that she was worried, scared and rather anxious.

His heart skipped a beat and all his anger was suddenly turned into an awkward blush that rose to his cheeks.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice trembling and he almost hit himself from sounding so weak.

"I came to see if you were okay." She said avoiding his gaze as she stared at his bare feet, her cheeks also blushed. "You didn't say goodnight and you looked so upset I needed to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine." He said, this time making a huge effort not to sound pathetic or weak. "I'm just tired..."

"Oh!" Katara's eyes were cast down and he saw the way she chew her lower lip. Such image sent a wave of longing for her run through his spine and the desire of wanting to hold her next to him almost made him move forward.

"You should rest as well." He said, trying to add a small laugh at the end of his sentence that resulted in a strange choke sound.

"Yes, I should do that." She answered him this time playing with her hair as her eyes glanced for a second at him and a fragile smile faded rapidly from her lips.

They fell silent for what seemed like hours. Each tick on Aang's mental clock was more painful to bear than the previous with Katara right before him, half of her face hidden by the corridor shades.

"Well then I... see you tomorrow, Aang." She finally said looking right at him and her eyes pierced him, making his heart stop.

She leaned forward and hesitantly kissed his cheek, her lips so delicious on his skin it made him almost melt right there and then.

"Goodnight, Katara." He said as she walked down the corridor and disappeared in the shadows.

He closed the door in front of him, her kiss still pulsing on his cheek and he took his hand to that precise spot. He caressed it for a second, his eyes closed as he pictured the situation differently in his mind and he took a deep breath.

Momo jumped to his shoulder waking him up from his reverie and Aang almost jumped out of skin. Seeing Momo's green eyes scrutinising his face made him shake his head and feel the disillusion and the raw reality crashing him.

* * *

**Random thing – the title was given after I've listen to a song called "Fragments of Faith" from _Lacuna Coil_. I was searching for a suitable title and, because I got based on the play and Aang keeps thinking about it, like small fragments of the play are playing with his mind, I thought it could work.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this. It felt really good to me finishing this story because it was struck on my mind since I've watched the episode a way back in time...**

**You all know that reviews are always welcome. And if you find any mistake tell me ^_^**

**Next chapter – _Zuko's Silent Advice_!**


	2. Zuko's Silent Advice!

**Chapter 2 of 3 is here**

**Have a nice reading ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 2 – **Zuko's Silent Advice!**

He walked to the window, which he opened to reveal a small but cosy balcony with a straw chair decayed by time. Its view was amazing; the sea expanding its the way through the horizon with the circular and full moon reflected on the water just like a mirror. It was a breathtaking sight and he wished he was sharing that with the same girl who just kissed his cheek goodnight.

"Hey, can't sleep?" a voice at his right said and he jumped, screaming as he turned to the person on the balcony next to him.

"Zuko?Spirits, you scared the hell out of me." Aang said with his hand on his chest feeling his heart beating so fast he thought it could jump right out of it.

Zuko was sitting comfortably on a very similar straw chair, his legs stretched and over the handrail and his arms crossed behind his head.

"Sorry." Zuko said smiling at his reaction. "Having problems sleeping?"

"Sort of..." Aang answered looking at the moon and his hand begun stroking Momo's head. "I guess I'm just not tired enough to sleep."

"I understand you."

"What about you? Can't sleep either?"

"My mind is just swirling around making it difficult to shut my eyes close and sleep." He answered and his eyes were unfocused on something deep within his mind. For a moment his comfortable position was shaken by an involuntary shiver. "That play got me thinking."

"I know what you mean." Aang felt Katara's kiss on his cheek.

"Got you thinking too, hum? About what?" Zuko asked curious, observing Aang with an anxious expression that made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Nothing special." He answered quickly. "Just stuff..."

"It's Katara, right?" he asked cautiously and Aang felt his cheeks burn and butterflies fly on his stomach. He didn't answer, just stood there observing the moon silently as Zuko stood up. "That play turned us into some kind of pathetic characters, didn't it?"

He felt Zuko's eyes on him, impatiently waiting for a reply that he didn't gave. Zuko had touched a crucial point of the play he didn't wanted to remember, despite the fact it was that particular thing that made him act like an idiot that night.

Zuko exhaled sonorously and from the corner of his eye, Aang saw him look at the moon as well, his left and burnt golden eye shining.

"You know, I can't blame Katara for not accepting me in the group straight away. I did betray her... I hurt her back in Ba Sing Se when Azula shoot you."

The memories of that terrible day when he was shot by Azula's lightning made him shiver. He had died briefly before being rescued by Katara, her blue eyes and beautiful face the first thing he saw when he returned from the death.

"In that moment I saw how much she cared for you, loved you. She took you in her arms and her tears were filled with pain, loss and something else I didn't know."

"Why are you telling me this?" Aang asked facing Zuko, his words ringing loudly in his ears, each one bringing a new sensation of vertigo to him. He was hoping, praying that his words were true.

Zuko turned to face him, a small smile on his lips and his eyes compassionate and understanding.

"Because I want you know that I never saw Katara the same way you do. For me she's just a friend. But for you, she's more than that."

Aang remained there looking at Zuko, his gray eyes searching for a hint on his face, something that would tell him that he was mocking him. But somehow he felt that his firebending master was helping him, telling him silently what he needed to do to redeem himself.

"I love her." Aang said in a whisper lowering his head and looking at the balcony wooden floor.

"And I know she loves you." Zuko reassured him.

Aang lifted his head in time to see Zuko disappear through his window door, closing it behind him and pushing the red blood curtains.

Then, as Momo flew from his shoulder into the night, he gathered his strength and entered his bedroom, each step now closer to his door and a new feeling of determination bloomed inside him.

* * *

**I thought it would have a bigger "_impact_" having Zuko talking with Aang instead of any of the other characters. Maybe it was because of the Zutara hints in the play (Zutara fans, don't kill me, please!)**

**The "_silent advice_" is very obvious, I think. Zuko is actually telling Aang that he should just tell Katara what he feels because he knows that she loves him.**

**Anyway, it's another short chapter but I assure you that Chapter 3 will have more than 1,000 words.**

**To my reviewers – thank you all for the amazing reviews and for adding this to the favourites/alerts. It means a lot to know you have enjoyed this so far ^_^**

**Newcomers – go to chapter 1, start reading and then review/add to favourites :P**

**Next chapter – _Fragments Of A Play! _The last chapter - told ya it was going to be a 3 chapters story ****winks******


	3. Fragments Of A Play!

**Last chapter of my very short story about what happen after that horrible play in the episode "The Ember Island Players" from Book 3: Fire.**

**I told you this was going to be very short with only 3 chapters and I kept my promise. **

**Have a nice reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – **Fragments Of A Play!**

He couldn't understand how he knew where to go before he reached the beach, his footprints marked on the cold sand as his bare feet walked through the shore searching for her. Something in his blood told him she would be near the rocks where the waves crush and the foam bathes the stone.

He blessed his senses for being right. She was sitting on a rock, her feet swinging near the water and she looked like a spirit; glowing and magnificent, her silhouette cropped by the moonlight.

He came to a halt and stood a few minutes observing her in awe, taking in every single detail of her form, memorising her dark skin, her dark hair and the way her hand waved the water underneath her. He always loved the way she moved when she waterbend.

Katara shivered and he was brought back to where he was by her face turning to him, her eyes meeting his in surprise.

"Aang?"

"I need to talk to you." He said as he approached her and sat next to her, his eyes now fixed on the calm waves.

The sounds of the birds above them and the waves pulling and pushing, crushing on the shore and stone, cleared his mind of dark, hatred thoughts and he glanced at her.

She was shivering, her visible skin pale as she tried to warm herself with her hands and he instinctively took off monk tunic and placed it around her shoulders.

Katara looked at him in surprise; her lips parted and ready to argue.

"I'm a firebender. I can warm myself." He said before closing his eyes for a moment. He left the energy of his deep breath rush its way up his chest and when he exhaled it, a small puff of fire came out of his mouth immediately warming him.

He looked at her and smiled widely and she returned it whilst she tightened his tunic around her.

Aang searched for the right words to say, the silence between them obviously uncomfortable. He felt the cold wind from the sea like a caress on his naked upper body and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, the courage burning now within him. She looked back at him, her expression confused. "I'm sorry for my attitude at the theatre. I was completely blind by that stupid play I just let my emotions control me and didn't even thought about your feelings. I know it was a reckless thing to do after you've warned me that you were confused."

"Aang..." she started but he raised a hand toward her, his gesture a clear sign he wasn't finished.

"I was so focused on my own sentiments, thinking that you could at least feel the same, I just took everything for granted. The play tricked me; it led me to believe I was nothing more to you than a little brother, a sweet guy you cared about. I'm not going to lie to you; it hurt."

Katara's eyes widened at his last words and for a moment they were clouded. He just looked away, focusing his attention on his feet and he left another puff of fire warm him.

"It also hurt me seeing you upset, clearly displeased with my attitude. But I needed to know if I had a chance to be with you, if you loved me the same way I love you."

He didn't need to look at her to know that she had held her breath and was staring at him with a shock expression. He had showed her his feelings but this was the first time he was actually saying the words, declaring himself.

She moved and his face was abruptly turned to face her, her eyes filled with tears. He couldn't understand what she was thinking, what she was feeling for her face was a mixture of several emotions. As for him, being that close to her with his heart open was good enough.

"Aang, I didn't want to hurt you." She said calmly. "Believe me when I tell you that is the last thing I want. But..."

She lowered her head and closed her eyes, taking a deep and long breath.

"I'm just scare."

Her affirmation confused him but at the same time sent a wave of relief through his body when he recognised she wasn't denying him.

"Scare of what?" he asked in a whisper.

Katara sobbed and she washed a tear before murmur her answer.

"Scare of losing you."

That only sentence, those four words made Aang's heart race speed and he placed a hand on Katara's chin and lifted her face to him, her eyes still closed and the trail of a silent tear still on her pale cheeks.

"I'm scare of admitting my true feelings for you and then... and then lose you." At her last words she opened her eyelids, her blue eyes foggy with more silent tears and she looked right at him. "Aang, I don't want to lose you."

Aang smiled vaguely and wrapped his arms around her, the heat of her body warming him as her words echoed inside his mind, each sentence she pronounced a pure delight to him.

"You won't lose me, Katara." He whispered as he kissed her head and she sobbed.

He let her cry; feeling her cold, salty tears on his chest as she slowly let all her pain out. Then, she pulled away from him, washing the remains of her tears as she looked back at him, her face red and wet. He placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb, his own eyes wanting to be filled with tears but he swallowed them.

"I wouldn't bear losing you, Aang." She said placing her hand on top of his and squeezing his fingers. "I almost lost you once and it broke my heart. When I thought the Spirit Water didn't work, when I thought you were dead, I felt something being ripped from me. I guess that was the moment when I truly understood what I was feeling, when I've realised that you were more than just a sweet little guy."

Aang felt his cheeks burn and Katara giggled at his embarrassed but overwhelmed expression. She caressed his face briefly before taking his hand and look down at them.

"At the invasion, when you kissed me, a part of me felt so happy and relieved for knowing you felt the same it overcast the fear for a while. But then, the realisation of your words and reason why you had kissed me struck me and somehow I've decided not to let my feelings overcome me."

"So, you really are the Avatar's girl?" he asked with a grin, the question overpowering all his senses as Katara smiled back at him and chuckled at his words. "At the invasion everything seemed so right, so easy like it was just defeating the Fire Lord and then come back to you. Then we never spoke of what had happened and I didn't want to push you, to make you decide before you were ready. But this stupid play made me realise that I needed to tell you my feelings before it was too late."

"Somehow we were both scared. You were scared of being too late and I was scared of being too soon." Katara said looking back at the moon. "I guess this is the perfect time though."

She turned to face him with a wide smile on her lips and he felt his insides twist and turn at her sight. They moved at the same time, leaning forward and slowly closing the gap between them, their lips now touching in a soft and tender kiss.

In Aang's mind this was their fourth kiss, although one of them was his fantasy during a very hard day before the invasion, but in some way it felt like their first kiss or at least what their first kiss should be like.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands were framing her face, both deepening the kiss. For Aang, a bolt of fire exploded inside him creating a firework of new feelings that begun boiling in his veins.

For him, the war seemed too far away, lost in time for he thought it had stopped in that moment only for them. He had to make sure he would survive the final battle, to be back in her arms and kiss her. He felt blessed for having such a wonderful person who loved him back, who knew him more than anything and who believed in him. He could feel the way she was afraid of losing him by her grip, her arms tightening them closer.

He stopped cursing himself for being a jerk that night. If he hadn't kissed her on the balcony, if he hadn't seen that stupid and somehow wonderful play, perhaps he would never be kissing Katara like that, would never have heard her saying that she did had feelings for him. In some way he blessed that play for opening his eyes and he thanked Zuko for his words.

"Baby, you're my forever girl."

* * *

**Okay... those who already know my stories and my Kataang pride will know that the last sentence "_Baby, you're my forever girl_" is my favourite line from Kataang. And, in fact, is my text message ringtone (dunno if I had mentioned it before... oh, well, there you have it).**

**I know that there is a lot I can do after this and maybe... maybe... I will try and write a possible sequel to this story. _BUT ATTENTION_: I might write it, it doesn't mean I am gonna write it. You might get an extra after this though... keep a weather eye out ****winks******

**This entire story was written while I was listening to the song "_Avatar Theme (Remake)_" which you can find on YouTube. I had the song in repeat one for one hour (that's what it took me to write the first draft of this story) and I just can't get enough of it.  
It's a modified version of our favourite Intro song (for those who like the song and love it nevertheless ^_^)**

**I hope my AMAZING REVIEWERS have enjoyed spending this 3 chapters with me, with Zuko, Aang, Katara and Momo and have loved the story. I, for sure, did loved all the comments and reviews you all left me and I owe you all... Thank you for everything :P**


	4. Epilogue!

**EDIT (14th November): More than 550 visitors in a week? YOU GUYS ROCK**

**Here's an extra for my reviewers.**

**This is dedicated to all of you who kept reviewing, adding tthis o favourites and alerts.  
I just couldn't end this short story without telling you how much I LOVE YOU ALL.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?" Sokka asked Momo when the lemur jumped to the table.

Aang smiled as his friends kept commenting on Sokka's poor drawing skills. They had been very peaceful that afternoon on "The Jasmine Dragon" savouring the end of the war and the perfect sunset in Ba Sing Se. The feeling of relief, happiness and something else he couldn't understand was so overwhelmed he had to leave the small division and catch some air.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore. I've really trimmed down." Iroh's voice reached his ears as he pated Appa snout, the bison looking at him with bright brown eyes.

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" Toph said and everyone laughed inside the tea shop and Aang's smile widened even more with her remark.

The sunset was beautiful; the wonderful pink and orange colours brush stroking the blue and cloudy sky stretched its way until losing sight away from the city wall, somewhere beyond the horizon.

He couldn't ask for a more perfect view of the world now in peace. They had ended the war, the Fire Lord was finally defeated and the four nations could live together in harmony.

He felt it inside of him, a small revolt in his stomach now that he pictured his future without any more fights or battles, just amity and quiet. That's when he heard footsteps behind him and her scent announced her coming his way, calmly and rather anxious.

He waited till she reached him, standing right beside him and he felt her blue eyes staring at him. When he turned to face her she was glowing; her cheeks slightly red and her eyes shining. She placed a hand on his shoulder making him turn to her and she looked even deeper into his gray eyes. Then, they lost themselves on a warmth embrace, their hearts beating fast and pumping blood to their heads but they didn't mind.

Aang wanted to just freeze time and remain like that for all eternity, with Katara close to him. He could feel her breathing quicken and her arms squeeze around his neck and that small gesture was pure joy to him. There was only one time before when he had felt so happy, so alive in Katara's arms.

They parted and Katara's hands never left his shoulders, reassuring her that he was really there. But then they faced the sunset, both watching the big red star going down and Aang's heart skipped a beat with the magnificence of the moment.

It seemed hours before Katara faced him, turning slowly to him and he could hear her heart beating even faster now. His own heart joined the frenzy for he knew what was coming and the anticipation was crawling beneath his skin.

He turned to her, both staring at each other and he was suddenly overpowered by the beauty of her face.

She leaned forward and her lips were immediately on his, her hands framing his face before wrapping her arms around his neck. Aang was sure that his heart had just exploded with happiness. His head spun with the amazing adrenaline that was running inside his veins and he deepened the kiss, making sure that Katara was really on his arms and they were sharing a true passionate kiss.

Katara's lips parted from him but their gaze never left each other. Her face was bright red and Aang had the same sensation that she was glowing under the twilight. He placed a hand on her cheek and his thumb caressed her skin softly.

"Aang?" Katara called slightly embarrassed, her voice so sweet and hypnotic he caught himself almost jaw opened staring at her in awe.

"Yah, Katara?" He said and something wet was rolling down his face and burning his eyes, clouding his vision.

"There's something I need to ask you." She answered avoiding his gaze for a second before pierce him with her sapphire orbs.

"Anything." He said in a whisper as he washed away the stubborn tears of happiness that kept falling.

She paused for a moment chewing her lower lip before looking intensely at him with a shyly smile.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" she asked out of a sudden taking Aang by surprise.

He raised an eyebrow at her question, confusion and perplexity obviously expressed on his face. Then Katara begun laughing, the sound of her express amusement making him smile first and then burst with her, both now embraced and cuddle in each other arms as the question brought back some good memories.

* * *

**_ATTENTION:_ This entire chapter was based on _Liv Hathaway_ comic on deviantART. I don't own the scene (after the kiss till the end to be precise) for she did the entire job. I just kind of resumed her work.  
Why?  
Well, because I just love her comic and her ending and it's something that the almighty Bryke could have done for the show's final scene.**  
**_Liv Hathaway_, if you ever read this, I'm a big fan of yours and I hope you don't mind me stealing part of your work.  
Of course that copyright is all for you (visit her "_Avatar_" comic here: http: /livhathaway. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d2qmt35 - don't forget to remove space after dots and add another "/" after http:)**

**Yap, I just love that final kiss... you should see my reaction everytime I see it. I'm like, giggling and crying and clapping my hands and simply adoring them. How can someone not love Kataang?**

**So, I hope you guys have enjoyed this small surprise and extra.**

**See you all next Kataang story ^_^**


End file.
